Sé feliz mi amor
by Amelyst
Summary: Un corazón destrozado puede amar de nuevo, si alguien te rompe el corazón ¿te dejarás desfallecer?


Hola, un saludo para todos quienes leerán este one-shot, espero les guste y dejen review.

Cuidence mucho!

* * *

><p>Si sientes frío, es porque mi corazón es un témpano de hielo…<p>

Después de tantos años aún te amaba, tuvimos nuestra historia antes, desafortunadamente no funcionó, nos alejamos y perdimos comunicación.

Años después nos encontramos, y mi corazón di un brinco, todos aquellos sentimientos que creí muertos y sepultados resucitaron tal cual milagro…

Luego de años de soledad llegaste tú, con tus mensajes graciosos alegrabas mi vida, cada mañana despertaba esperando la hora de que me enviaras un mensaje, que me saludaras e iluminaras mi día.

Cada día después del trabajo, esperaba encontrarte en la calle y poder verte, saludarte y ser feliz solo con eso.

Tus amigos decían que aún me amabas, recuerdo que intentaron reunirnos innumerables veces esperando que yo cediera. Jamás, mi orgullo no lo permite, lo siento, pero así soy.

Esperaba, en silencio, esperaba que tú dieras el primer paso, quería saber que sentías, que lo admitieras por ti mismo.

Pasaban los días y tú y yo no salíamos de la fase de coquetería, me lanzabas indirectas, y gustosa las aceptaba, jugábamos un juego astuto, pero ni tú ni yo cedíamos.

El amor es así, valioso e inigualable, pero, el orgullo es el único que te levanta después de la catástrofe… y por orgullo me he levantado una infinidad de veces.

Muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, terminé la universidad y aprobé mi examen de graduación, cuánta felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir lo vacía que estaba, compartí la felicidad con mis amigos, mi familia, pero aún así me sentí incompleta.

Jugando te pregunté que cual iba a ser mi premio.

-Un abrazo- me respondiste.

-¿Solo un abrazo?- te pregunté.

Dudaste, te quedaste en silencio, pero luego me respondiste con una pregunta.

-¿Si te quisiera dar un beso, lo recibirías?- me preguntaste, me tomó por sorpresa, me dejaste sin palabras, finalmente uno de los momentos que más esperaba.

-¿Por qué querrías besarme?- te pregunté, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…

Después de otro par de segundos me respondiste finalmente con una respuesta que me dejó más confusa – Para sentir tus labios y recordar viejos tiempos…

Acepté ese regalo, aunque con desilusión admito que no se llevó a cabo la premiación en ese momento.

Más días pasaron, finalmente no sé si jugando o no, me mandaste un mensaje que decía "mi amor".

Mi corazón latió fuertemente, mis sentimientos nuevamente revivieron, la emoción me invadió y sentí como si el interior de mi cuerpo estuviese en llamas.

Más días pasaron, cada mensaje que me enviabas venía impreso con un "mi amor", la ilusión se adueñó de mi mente, el anhelo por vivir nuevamente el "amor" se hizo más fuerte, deseaba poder ser feliz.

Más días pasaban, deseaba que tu orgullo no fuese tan grande como el mío, pasaba mis días reviviendo viejos días, lamentando aquel error que cometí gracias al cual te perdí.

Es verdad, admito que me equivoqué, pero tuviste la oportunidad de cobrártelo, con una de mis amigas, claro… ella se decía mi amiga…

Entre lamentaciones, me pediste que saliéramos, cedí esta vez.

Paseamos por la playa, caminaste junto a mí todo el tiempo, mi mirabas con esa mirada tuya tan intimidante.

Cada vez que rozabas mi piel mi cuerpo se estremecía, cada vez que me mirabas mi corazón se aceleraba, finalmente sentados sobre la arena con el ocaso del sol como testigo, te atreviste a robarme un beso.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntaste luego.

-¿Es que acaso primero pides la respuesta y luego preguntas?- te respondí con una sonrisa –por supuesto que sí.

La felicidad llenaba mi triste existencia, finalmente encontré algo de sentido a mi confundida vida.

Mucho tiempo pasamos juntos, salíamos de paseo, hablábamos por horas por teléfono, y cada día era para mí una bendición.

Un día, decidí visitar a una amiga que hacía tiempo no visitaba, nos conocimos en la universidad y hablábamos por teléfono pero no nos veíamos seguido, tomé el autobús y llegué a su vecindario, nos divertimos platicando de viejos tiempos, las locuras que hacíamos, los compañeros, las bromas y risas.

Paseamos un rato por un parque cercano, caminamos por unos minutos, finalmente decidimos que ya era tarde y debía volver a mi casa.

-Te llevo a la parada de buses- dijo ella.

-Así platicamos otro rato mientras caminamos- le contesté gustosa.

Mientras caminábamos logré divisar un rostro familiar, no estaba segura, tal vez estaba viendo mal…

Me acerqué un poco más, finalmente decidí que no era una equivocación, no, no era ningún error, eras tú.

Tú besando a otra…

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó mi amiga cuando dejé de caminar.

No respondí a su pregunta, simplemente seguí mirando, observando como todo el amor que decías tenerme se iba por la borda, observando como mi vida se desmoronaba en pocos segundos, observando cómo mi corazón se quebrantaba en millones de pedazos…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo ella cuando cayó en cuenta en la escena que estábamos presenciando.

-No- fue mi respuesta –no hasta que él me vea…

Y así fue, sentiste mi presencia y me viste, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un mísero segundo y fue todo lo que necesité, esa fue mi señal de partida.

-Regresemos a casa- me dijo mi amiga, y tal cual si fuera un niño obedecí, todo el recorrido caminé por inercia reprimiendo las lágrimas, tragándome mi orgullo repitiendo esa escena una infinidad de veces en mi mente, te di mi corazón y tú lo despreciaste.

Llegamos a casa de mi amiga, recuerdo que sentí el olor del café que me sirvió y con eso reaccioné.

-No hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga sentir mejor…- dijo ella para romper el hielo.

-¿No te importa que me quede otro rato más?- pregunté.

-Descuida.

Después de una hora, estuve segura que ya no estabas ahí, me despedí de mi amiga, recibí un mensaje de otra mientras caminaba, tal parecía que el cielo me enviaba compañía para que no me sintiese sola.

En el bus, mientras enviaba mensajes e informaba a otra de mis amigas, sentía como la rabia y el rencor iban enfriando mi corazón, no lágrimas, no más dolor, solo la resignación y la desilusión. No fui yo la que tropezó con la misma piedra dos veces…

Llegué a la parada de buses de mi vecindario, caminé lentamente, las estrellas ya se habían apoderado del cielo, la luna iluminaba mi camino, a pesar de estar el cielo limpio, yo sentía mucho frío, pensé que era el clima, pero luego pensé, "no, no es el clima, es mi corazón…"

Sí, así es, tú fuiste quien me volvió fría, te entregué mi corazón y solo lo rompiste.

Llegué a mi casa, mi teléfono sonó, eras tú, ¿Qué demonios querías? ¿Pedir perdón?

No contesté, ¿para qué escuchar justificaciones sin sentido? Ya habías dejado muy en claro que era lo que sentías y lo que querías.

Los días pasaron y así iba pasando el dolor, cada día que pasaba, era una capa que endurecía mi corazón. Finalmente después de un tiempo, tus llamadas cesaron, tus mensajes terminaron, y si te encontraba alguna vez en la calle, eras tú quien agachaba la mirada, no yo, tú fallaste, no yo…

Que me volviera fría no significaba que cesara en la búsqueda de alguna felicidad, los pedazos de mí querían tener algún pedazo de felicidad. ¿Por qué negárselo?

Luché por mí, crecí, me volví ambiciosa y triunfé, ¿porqué darte el gusto de verme desfallecer?

Déjame decirte que sí, conocí a un hombre, me hizo sentir bien, salimos, fuimos novios y hoy, finalmente, me casaré.

Mírame, mírame bien, que tu mirada, antes penetrante y encantadora se fije en mí, que tu mirada ahora agónica se fije en mí hoy, aquí, parada en la puerta de la iglesia encaminándome hacia un hombre que no eres tú.

Te ves cansado, tus amigos me dijeron que caíste en depresión, que te perdonara, pero, ¿Por qué hacerlo? No fui yo la que tropezó dos veces con la misma piedra.

Me tenías, pero me dejaste por una mujer que no valía la pena, me dejaste por hacerle caso a las bajas pasiones, me dejaste por tus estúpidos instintos de hombre, me dejaste por un par de piernas que cedieron ante tus encantos con facilidad.

Ahora mírame, aquí estoy, solo lamentando haberte entregado mi corazón, lo admito, tú lo destruiste, me dejaste incapacitada para amar y entregarme completamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no intente reconstruirme de los retazos que dejaste de mí…

¿Serás feliz querido? Porque yo sí…

Sé feliz, mi amor… Porque yo, ya lo soy…


End file.
